Debia de admitirlo
by Muneksita-sama
Summary: Lo admito, en verdad eres muy bonita. Pero no. No dejare que esto me controle... Brick


●Autora: Munek_._

•Nombre real: Allejandra . (Porfa refieranse a mi como _Munek_)

●Historia: Debia de admitirlo

•Anime: Powerpuff girls z (Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen ¬¬)

●Parejas: Brick y Miyako, quizas despues hallan mas.

•Nota: Esto es como una introducción a lo que vendrá. No sesupone que sea muy romantico. Bueno, eso sera muy dificil ya que hablamos de miyako, que no es uy expresiva, y Brick... Bueno aqui lo cambiare un poco ya que no se sabe muy bien su personalidad, ademas, en la historia de verdad era solo un niño y aqui todos estan en preparatoria. oh! y otra cosa, entiendan que aqui no se han visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y sobre todo no estan en la misma escuela. Ok... sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia :D (lo que dudo mucho ¬¬)

Capitulo 1

ღ●.: •----- •:.● ●.: •----- •:.● ●.: •----- •:.●ღ En el parque ღ●.: •----- •:.● ●.: •----- •:.● ●.: •----- •:.●ღ

-Eres preciosa.- susurro el chico para si mismo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh...? ¿Dijiste algo?- Volteo a mirar hacia él rápidamente.

-¿Yo? No, nada.

-Perdona esto, es que… me eres muy familiar. No nos habremos visto en... ¿otra ocasión?

-No lo creo.- Dijo serio mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Brick.

-¿Brick...? Brick... Brick... '_¡Brick! ¡Claro que es él! ¡Él es un monstruo de los rayos z negros!'- _recordó al fin asustada y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- dijo cortante y con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

-¡Lo... lo siento! Te confundí. Ya me voy...- dijo nerviosa mientras se paraba de la banca.

-Adiós.- Concluyo sin importancia alguna.

La chica con el suéter azul y falda blanca acomodaba su cabello mientras hacia un gesto de sonrisa al chico que se encontraba frente a ella. El, aun serio y sin mirarla, se paro de la banca que estaba precisamente delante de la banca en donde se encontraba la chica. Después ambos se dieron la espalda y se alejaron cada vez más. Al final sus siluetas fueron desapareciendo lento en el parque.

Estaba nevando. Toda la nieve cubría el piso y adornaba de manera encantadora los árboles del parque. En cierta manera era romántico. Un ambiente acogedor, relajante, tranquilo... Ambos lamentaron el tener que irse, pero se estaba creando una cierta incomodidad, la cual provoco que les fuera difícil seguir hablándose.

La chica y el chico no planeaban salir de aquel parque, querían contemplarlo, querían quedarse allí un rato más. Así que antes de salir de el, se preguntaron asi mismos el porque se iban del parque. Miraron de manera sarcástica y cómica el cielo nublado, y finalmente, dieron vuelta para luego seguir caminando hacia donde estaban sentados hace unos minutos.

La chica tomaba sus manos delante de ella mirando hacia abajo pero se encontraba como siempre en una postura recta. El chico tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que miraba hacia arriba, recordaba a aquella chica, le había encantado su dulce sonrisa. Mientras que la chica pensaba en lo serio y raro que era él. No es que le pareciera antipático, si no que, creía simplemente que era extraño.

Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos al verse cara a cara. Los dos estaban muy sorprendidos, no esperaban verse de nuevo, y menos tan pronto. El chico de ojos rubís se acerco a la chica que aun estaba parada en el mismo lugar. La vio con dulzura, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara solo un poco, y después... solo después... el le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa tan tierna y sincera, que hizo que ella no dejara de ver sus ojos. Esos distinguidos ojos eran difíciles de dejar de apreciar por un instante. Pero en tan solo un pequeño instante, ella había quedado totalmente hipnotizada por ellos. El tiempo paso tan rápido, pero pudo darse cuenta en lo que pensaba y se avergonzó de ello.

-Eres preciosa.- Dijo como queriendo repetir lo que ella no había oído antes. Claro que en esta ocasión ella lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, lo que provoco que se sonrosara totalmente.

-Gra... sias. Por... ¿Por que has venido otra vez a... aquí?- Le dijo sin poder dejar de tartamudear, ese chico la había puesto muy nerviosa con sus ultimas palabras.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo.- Esa voz no le pudo parecer mas varonil y seductora. La chica estaba que desmayaba.

-Pues... es que... este parque, es tan... simplemente me gusta mucho. Vengo aquí desde que era niña. Se puede decir que es mi lugar favorito.- Rió tiernamente sin dejar de apreciar el parque, mientras el chico solo la miraba a ella un poco extrañado por la forma en que reía, le perecía un niña.

-Bueno yo... es la primera vez que vengo. Y si te soy sincero me ha gustado mucho. Es muy tranquilo, creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de el.- ¡Claro! Tranquilidad. La única razón por la que alguien como él iría a un lugar asi.

Los dos estaban nerviosos y no sabían de que hablar, el ambiente se estaba volviendo de nuevo... incomodo. Si debían de admitir que empezaban a sentirse mas relajados. Pero podía notarse lo diferentes que eran. Por si no fuera obvio el chico era frío, serio y de un carácter temperamental. Ella era sonriente, dulce y amable.

Hubo un silencio, uno muy incomodo.

-Am... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Miyako.

-Lindo nombre, Miyako.- Se lo repito varias veces en su cabeza para asi no olvidarlo.- ¿Nos... vemos luego?

-Ah... Si. Hasta pronto.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El chico le respondió con dificultad la sonrisa y después ambos se dieron la vuelta. Solo un momento después de caminar unos cincuenta pasos, ambos se detuvieron. Parecía como si estuvieran sincronizados. No paso ni un instante más cuando el chico soltó un muy fuerte grito a si mismo mientras se mantenía petrificado en su lugar.

-¡Y que es lo que esperas…! Gran… tonto. Cobarde…- Decía en entre dientes con nerviosismo y varias gotas de sudor en su frente.

De repente no lo soporto más y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia donde se había ido la chica, al mismo tiempo que gritaba muy alto el nombre de ella.- ¡Miyako! ¡Espera!

-¡MIYAKO!- Grito su nombre por ultimo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. –Mi... ya... ko...- Decía tomando aliento cuando quedo frente a la chica –Debo decirte algo.- Dijo finalmente con una mirada de increíble determinación, cuando estuvo cara a cara con ella, esta vez, demasiado cerca.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo casi sin habla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?

-¿El... el viernes?- se preguntaba a si misma, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de aquel chico que acababa de reconocer.- _¿Me estará pidiendo una cita?_- pensó incrédula aun.

-Si. Es que quiero salir contigo.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras rascaba con una mano su cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Una cita? Etto... No se que decir. Ah... yo... Me... me encantaría salir contigo.- Dijo sonriéndole a aquel chico pelirrojo que se encontraba totalmente nervioso.

_**Continuara...**_

Hola, aqui termina el primer cap, que como ya dije fue una pequeña introducción. n_n Siendo sincera, no me gusto para nada D: Bueno si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no... Pues no xD Mmm... ¡Se que esta muuuuuuy aburrido! Pero se pondrá mejor. Bueno eso espero.... (Y ya se ya se... es raro un... Brick&Miyako) El siguiente Cap. será sobre su cita... ¡se pone mucho mejor! Yo se que esto no tendrá éxito... pero lo soportare. Ojala les halla gustado mas que a mi -_- (Tal vez soy muy pesimista... o quizás no lo suficiente u.u)

¡Hasta después!

^w^


End file.
